Le fort et l'éphémère
by Althea54
Summary: A la mort de ses amis, les souvenirs remontent à la mémoire de Remus, notamment ceus d'une june fille aux yeux lilas...


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, toujours sur le couple Remus/Emily.

Et pour ne pas changer, toujours triste!!

**

* * *

**

**Le fort et l'éphémère**

* * *

Perdu, désorienté, il errait dans les rues désertes de Londres, sans savoir ou il était, ni ou il allait, sans même s'il désirait continuer plus avant. Il avançait, tout simplement. Parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Avancer. Malgré les obstacles, toujours avancer, continuer à se battre, continuer à être fort.

Et encore là, on lui avait dit d'être fort. Comme d'habitude. Mais les mots ne sont rien. Ce ne sont que des sons, sans aucune réelle signification si l'on ne veut pas les entendre. Et Remus n'avait pas voulu les entendre ces mots, pas cette fois ci, pas encore.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou on lui avait dit d'être fort, et ou il avait voulu y croire. Il avait bêtement pensé que croire en ces simples mots lui donnerait le courage de continuer à vivre, et ça avait semblé fonctionner, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Ce soir, Remus avait tout perdu. Ses amis venaient de mourir, lâchement trahis par un des leurs. Celui à qui James avait confié sa vie sans hésiter l'avait livré sans remords, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. James et Lily morts, Sirius meurtrier et Peter disparu Merlin sait ou, Remus était désormais abandonné, livré seul à lui-même.

Il n'avait maintenant ni famille, ni amis. Comme à chaque fois, toutes ses morts trafiques lui revenaient en mémoire. Celle de sa mère tout d'abord, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie lors de cette terrible nuit qui resterait pour toujours associée à sa condition de Loup Garou. Celle de son frère ensuite, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de Remus face au Loup. Puis celle de son père, il y a deux ans de ça, tombé comme tant d'autres sous les attaques du Mage Noir. Puis la Sienne, il y a quelques mois de ça.

La sienne, à Elle. Elle, qui était morte alors qu'elle aurait mérité de vivre. Elle qui avait été tuée par sa propre sœur. Elle, qui avait vu son existence abrégée pour l'avoir mise au service d'une noble cause. Elle, qui avait partagé sa trop brève existence avec lui. Telle une éphémère, elle était entrée dans sa vie pendant un moment fugace, lui faisant apercevoir durant quelques temps ce qu'aurait pu être son existence, à ses côtés. Avec lui…

Lui, toujours là pour elle, prêt à tout pour elle, à la défendre envers et contre tous, même contre ses amis. Il avait bravé tous les interdits pour elle, faisant fi des règles et se moquant pas mal des conséquences, puisant pour cela la force du Loup en lui. Il avait été le fort veillant sur son éphémère.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ses souvenirs douloureux, chaque détail gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Et ce soir encore, le destin tragique de ses plus proches amis venait s'ajouter à la liste funèbre qui jalonnait la vie de Remus. Mais le plus dur à revivre, c'était le Sien, celui de son Emily.

Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à se qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette sixième année durant laquelle tout avait basculé. Cette sixième année ou les règles du jeu avaient changées, ou les rôles avaient été inversés.

La guerre avait fait rage cette année là, et Voldemort avait été bien prête de la gagner. Seulement il n'avait pas compté sur cette petite éphémère. Tous les jours, Remus ne cessait de penser qu'ils ne seraient arrivés à rien sans elle. Voldemort aurait réussit et dominerait le monde. Seulement l'éphémère avait disparue, laissant place à une force brute, bravant tous les dangers au mépris de sa propre vie. Elle avait su inverser les rôles, prenant la place du fort et lui cédant celle de l'éphémère dans cette sombre histoire.

Il avait été relégué à la délivrance de leurs amis retenus captifs, tâche importante. Mais elle avait été la seule à braver le réel danger, sa sœur, une Ensorceleuse. S'opposant à elle, elle leur avait permis de s'enfuir, non sans avoir auparavant trouver la solution pour empêcher Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir de diriger les vivants. Mais n'ayant pas hérité du don de sa mère, elle n'avait pas été de taille face à sa sœur, seule héritière des pouvoirs des Ensorceleuses. Elle avait succombé.

Tous les jours, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été là, à ses côtés. Il se maudissait d'avoir suivit les ordres, lui qui avait autrefois transgressé toutes les lois, pour elle. Le fort avait bel et bien disparu ce soir là, il n'avait été qu'éphémère pour elle. Elle la forte, les sauvant tous, lui, l'éphémère, y compris.

Lui, si fort pour elle ; elle éphémère sur cette terre. Elle si forte pour tous, lui éphémère à jamais sans elle à ses côtés…

Le fort et l'éphémère…

* * *

Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment??

C'est vraiq que c'est court, mais l'inspiration n'était pas trop au rendez-vous ce soir, et je trouve que le peu qu'il y a suffit à comprendre l'histoire, alors pourquoi mettre du superflu??

Si l'histoire de ces deux personnages vous intrigue, des éléments de réponses se trouvent disséminés dans presque tous mes OS et aussi pas mal dans La Prophétie de Gryffondor.

Bonne nuit.

**Althea**


End file.
